ABSTRACT The goal of the Education and Outreach Core is to increase the number of physical scientists capable of developing and applying new quantitative approaches within the context of cancer research, and to catalyze lasting collaborations that will foster innovations in the integration of the physical sciences and cancer. Our multidisciplinary educational efforts will be designed to give mathematicians and physicists an understanding of the critical computational needs within cancer research and provide cancer researchers opportunities to present challenges in cancer biology that are in need of new and more effective quantitative approaches. To this end, we will design new graduate courses at Columbia and organize a New York Metropolitan Area Discussion Group composed of mathematicians, physicists, and cancer biologists from the region. We will facilitate opportunities for mathematicians and physicists to become embedded within cancer biology laboratories with the goal of learning about cancer biology and developing new quantitative applications for the study of cancer. Finally, we will organize an annual workshop at prominent centers for theoretical physics and advanced mathematics that will bring together researchers from around the world working at the intersection of cancer biology, mathematics, and physics.